Your still the one
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: What if Padme helped Anakin turn back to the light before it was to late. AU Short, Songfic. Read it plz! R/R
1. Default Chapter

Summary:What if Anakin decided to stay. How would things be different. Short, Song fic! Plz R/R and chapter telling how she stopped him from turning coming soon.  
  
Padme sat on the front porch of her small, cozy house on Naboo reading her favorite book and listening to the birds sing. She heard the distant sound of giggling in the background and looked up and smiled at the sight before her. She saw her husband rolling and playing with their beautiful babies. Well, they aren't babies any more. They are almost seven years old. She sighed as she watched them. Had it really been that long? She remembered all the good things that had happened to her in these few years. She wouldnt want to change this for the universe. She loved her children and husband. Looking back now she smiled at the memories. She rememerbed the first time she saw Anakin after ten years. Then when she touched him it was like......esctasy. After years of fighting off her crush on him she finally realised her how strong love could really be, and now they sit together.  
  
(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love )  
  
She cant believe they lasted this long, but she knew deep inside her heart that they were forever. Then she thought back to after they were married and the public and the jedi knew about their marriage. They all thought it wouldnt last. It was just a fling, but they proved them wrong.  
  
(Looks like we made it Look how far we've come my baby We mighta took the long way.We knew we'd get there someday They said, "I bet they'll never make it"But just look at us holding on.We're still together still going strong )  
  
When Anakin turned she felt...lost. Incomplete. So much pain she went through, they went through alot of stuff. She's glad now that she stopped being stuborn and let herself fall in love with him. She didnt regret anything. She got up and sat her book down. "Need some help Ani?" "Hahahaha...HELP!" She ran and helped her husband tickle her two terrible little twins. She whispered to them all, "Are you an Angel?" Looks like her dream really has come true.....  
  
(You're still the one I run to The one that I belong to You're still the one I want for life (you're still the one) You're still the one that I love The only one I dream of You're still the one I kiss good night Ain't nothin' better We beat the odds together I'm glad we didn't listen Look at what we would be missin' )  
  
(I'm so glad we made it Look how far we've come my baby)  
  
*The song is by Shania Twain called your still the one. I dont own any of this.lol. 


	2. How it came to be

Two men fought at the top of a lava pit. One a man with greying brown hair and a painful set of jade eyes. The other a yound man with blonde hair and furious blue eyes. The once eyes that held an innicence and boyish sparkle to them now held an intense evil. "I dont want to hurt you Anakin." The older man yelled to his partner. "You WILL fight Obi-Wan." With that the boy lunged at his former master. The red lightsaber came oh to close to the older mans neck before he himself let himself fight his padawan. "Anakin! Cant you see what the dark side has done to you?" "The dark side has inlightene me. Helped me beocme more powerful, and my new master does not hold me back. He does not seek his revenge on me becuase I have the power to break him." "But you dont Padawan! Dont you see? He is using you. You dont have any power over him. You are just a fool in his game." "NO!" He lashed out at his ex-master violently.  
  
~A few minutes Away~  
  
"Ami stop it!" A middle aged women screamed at a girl who looked almost exactly like her.The younger women in front of her had found away to get out of the jedis grasp. They told her not ot go near him. That he wsa dangerous, but this one certain girl was much stubborn than she used to be. This women was the lovely Queen and Senator Amidala of Naboo, Padme Naberrie, and now Padme Skywalker. This women was beautiful but the pain and suffering was evident in her face. She was only in her twentys and she looked like she had the wieght of the world on her shoulders. Well, in a way she sorta did. For she was carrying the last of the jedi. Two of the strongest creatures alive. The babies inside her would be special. Right now only one thing was on her mind.'I need to find my husband.' She ran ignoring the screams of her fateful sidekick Sabe. "Amidala Please! Dont do this." "I have to Sabe. You have to understand. He is my husband. I love him. And I know I can change him. This is my last chance Sabe. And I wont give it up for the world."  
  
Finally she came into contact with her husband and Obi-Wan. Her husband was towering above the older yet much wiser man. One strike and he would be dead. She ran as fast as she could to them. Anakin Lunged at him. COming down for the blow when...."ANI!" Anakins head wipped around to see a VERY pregnant Amidala.'That slut.'he thought. "P-Padme.....?" "Yes Ani its me! Please Ani stop. Dont do this." Obi-Wan stared in regret t what he was watching.'How could I let this happen?' "Leave Ami.....If you try to stop me I will not waver from hurting you and your CHILD." 'Wait does he think...no....' "Ani I love you. Please. You can come back now and we can be a family." "I am not Anakin anymore. That man is dead, and with him his wife." "Anakin....." "Look at you. How can you say you love me when you sit here pregnant with some strangers child. NO! Its probably Obi-Wans. It hasnt even been a year Ami and you....you already forgot about me...." "What! Ani no....This is our babies," with that his head snapped up from where it was looking intently at the ground,"Our twins Ani...."  
  
Before Anakin could say anthing Obi-Wan yelled,"AMIDALA! How could you? You promised to never tell him." "I never wanted to lie to him Obi- Wan. He has a right to know." "I-I..." Anakin was thinking about all the awful things he had done to her. He hit her and sent troops out to hurt her and she was pregnant. He left her pregnant with his child...no children. He was a bastard. A jerk. How oculd he do that to her. He looked into her eyes and immediatly knew she was being truthful. He turned and through his light saber out into the molten lava. He turned and gave his hand to Obi- Wan to help him up. When Obi-Wan didnt take it he turned to Padme. "Oh Angel Im so sorry....." She ran ot him and supported him in her arms. She held him as he cried into her chest whispering,"I love you..." to her the whole time.  
  
And thats how it came to be.  
  
The End.......(maybe)  
  
*Did you like it!? R/R Please!* 


End file.
